Apa Kamu Percaya Cinta Pandangan Pertama?
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Aku tidak yakin rasa sayang –atau bahkan cinta, setiap manusia langsung datang hanya gara-gara saat ia melihat orang tersebut dalam sekali pertemuan saja. /Bahasa Ind. ver: Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? / AC / drabble / AU / Complete


**Disclaimer : GS** **and** **GSD** **are** **not mine.** **And** **it's characters.**

 **Warning** **:** **Re-write dari fanfic berbahasa Inggris saya yang berjudul:** **Do you believe in love at the first sight?** **/ Asucaga / Fluff di dalam, Kriuk di luar hehe.**

* * *

 _Apa Kamu Percaya Cinta Pandangan Pertama?_

 _._

 _._

"Athrun, apa kamu percaya tentang cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Cagalli di suatu waktu.

Gadis yang kini mempunyai posisi penting dalam sebuah negara itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari banyaknya hitam di atas putih yang terus memanggilnya untuk ditandatangani secepat mungkin. _Haumea,_ beberapa saat yang lalu ia memang terbiasa untuk seenaknya berlarian di padang pasir, sedangkan saat ini? –berlarian di tengah ruangan seluas seperlima lapangan bola itu pun bahkan tidak diperbolehkan, atau ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan pejabat ORB yang lainnya. Dan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu gadis itu dipaksa, terpaksa, dan memaksakan diri untuk bergumul dengan pro kontra kertas yang harus dibaca, lalu dibuang atau disetujuinya. Wajar jikalau hal itu dapat menimbulkan kebosanan jika setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya itu-itu saja. Apalagi untuk gadis aktif seperti Cagalli.

Jadi, untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara pada salah satu-ehm satu-satunya _bodyguard_ yang boleh menemaninya meskipun ia berada di dalam ruangan ( _bodyguard_ lainnya bersiaga di luar ruangan Cagalli). Dan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia utarakan justru akibat Cagalli diam-diam memperhatikan Athrun yang berdiri tenang di sampingnya menghadap kaca jendela tinggi, sedang memandang langit cerah di sore hari. Pemuda itu diam-diam memikat hati.

 _PESHH!_

Athrun pun menoleh kehadapannya dan memasang ekspresi heran, ingin tahu, bahkan ingin tertawa! Bagaimana bisa Cagalli menanyakan hal itu, pikir Athrun geli. Jika yang ia tanyakan senjata macam _revolver_ apa yang terbaik di dunia, mungkin ia akan menjawabnya langsung dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

Muka Cagalli memerah. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pemuda bermata emerald itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan gumamannya –err, atau bahkan ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya dengan nada yang tinggi?

"L-lupakan!" Gadis itu pura-pura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Senyum (setengah cengiran) mengembang di wajah tampan Athrun. "Aku tidak percaya," jawabnya.

 _Damn._ Cagalli lupa kalau ia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai telinga _Coordinator_. Tapi ia _cengo_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Athrun barusan. Ia tak mengira bahwa jawaban pemuda itu tidak seperti apa yang di ekspektasikannya. Lupa dengan rasa malunya, gadis berambut pirang itu menatap lurus mata Athrun. Ingin mendengar alasannya lebih lanjut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin rasa sayang –atau bahkan cinta, setiap manusia langsung datang hanya gara-gara saat ia melihat orang tersebut dalam sekali pertemuan saja," Athrun kembali mengalihkan direksinya untuk melihat langit. Mungkin ia tidak bisa bertahan untuk tidak memeluk Cagalli jika gadis itu menatapnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu seperti saat ini. Terlalu riskan.

 _Please, kontrol dirimu, Zala._

"-perasaan orang akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu yang mereka lalui bersama. Bukan dengan pandangan pertama-"

"Tapi-"

"Jika orang tersebut masih keras kepala ia mengatakan kalau ia cinta pada pandangan pertama –terhadap orang lain tentunya. Aku kira itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman perasaan. Itu lebih ke perasaan mengagumi, bukan mencintainya," tutup Athrun dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

Ya, itulah Athrun Zala dengan segala hal logikanya.

"Tapi kau tak tahu sudah berapa banyak gadis yang membuang dirinya ke kakimu hanya gara-gara mereka bilang itu _cinta –sialan, pada pandangan pertama,_ Athrun. _Bahkan aku_."

 _EH. S-SIAL!_

Dan saat itu juga pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Cagalli. Sedangkan gadis itu, tentu saja terselamatkan dari kebosanan yang melandanya. Semua akibat pengakuan dari mulut yang tidak terkontrolnya. Walau Cagalli senang, gadis berambut pirang pendek itu besok tak akan bisa menatap Athrun dengan pandangan lurus karena mungkin –oh, mungkin ia akan mengingat kejadian sore ini dan raut wajahnya akan menjadi seperti kepiting rebus berbumbu merah pedas kesukaannya.

.

.

.

"Kalau Cagalli yang mengalaminya, tentu saja aku percaya."

 _BLUSH!_

 _(end)_

* * *

A/N:

Pengen banget nulis asucaga tapi ga ada ide :') kan sedih. Ya udah rewrite aja (dari kemarin rewrite mulu –ditimpuk-).

Makin sepi yah disini hehehe /dor

Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ataupun review.

Salam.

april.


End file.
